Pertama
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: [Oneshot] Renjun percaya kalau dia tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Dia bisa mendapatkan Jeno karena dia memang tidak pernah menginginkan dia. Tapi Renjun juga jadi gusar pada akhirnya. Tag: Noren. NCT Dream.


**[Pertama]**

 **Rate K+**

 **Hurt/comfort, romance**

 **Penjelasan ada di a/n!;;**

 **.**

 **.**

Renjun memiliki sebuah patokan untuk memprediksikan masa depan. Apakah besok hari cerah? Apakah besok ia akan datang ke sekolah telat? Apakah tahun depan dia bisa lulus ujian masuk universitas? Semua itu bisa diprediksikan. Paling tidak, itulah yang Renjun percayai.

"Kalau aku bisa membayangkannya," gumamnya, dengan mata tertutup. "…berarti hal itu tidak akan terjadi."

Dia ingat jelas bayangan yang menghantui pikirannya saat kecil. Dia bersama teman-teman dekat rumahnya saat itu sedang menunggu di teras depan rumah salah satu mereka. Menunggu paket yang isinya kembang api yang mereka beli dengan memelas pada orang tua. Renjun terus-terus membayangkan bagaimana malam itu mereka akan beramai-ramai main kembang api, tidak peduli jika itu menganggu orang dewasa atau tidak. Malah, mereka sebenarnya ingin mengajak para orang dewasa untuk keluar dari rumah dan ikut bergabung.

Tapi ternyata sampai malam tiba pun paket itu tidak datang. Mereka pulang dengan kecewa.

Di lain waktu, Renjun pernah membayangkan bagaimana moderator suatu perlombaan yang diikutinya akan menyebutkan namanya sebagai jejeran nama pemenang. Dia dapat membayangkannya dengan sangat jelas, sampai dia tanpa sadar menggumamkan namanya sendiri.

Dan lagi-lagi, sampai acara itu selesai pun tak ada yang memanggil namanya.

Renjun di usia 15 tahun mempunyai beberapa teman dekat. Tidak banyak yang bisa disebutkan, tapi nama Jaemin, Jeno, dan Haechan benar-benar mudah untuk dipaparkan sebagai teman dekatnya. Ada juga Chenle dan Jisung, yang lebih muda darinya 1-2 tahun. Lalu ada Mark. Kakak kelasnya.

Ingatan Renjun yang pertama ketika masuk sekolah adalah ketika dia mengisi daftar hadir pembinaan murid baru. Saat itu, sebagian senior menjadi panitia dan membantu dalam mendata murid baru, mengedarkan makan siang, lalu juga mengisi acara.

"Namamu… Huang Renjun, asal sekolah SMP di China –paraf di sini ya."

Sebenarnya kakak kelas itu hanya meminta Renjun untuk membubuhkan tinta paraf di kertas absen. Hanya itu. Tapi Renjun juga tidak yakin kenapa ada orang yang suaranya benar-benar bisa menarik perhatiannya sampai sebegitunya. Renjun menandatangani kertas itu masih dengan terus menerus mengulang suara yang tadi dia dengar dalam kepala.

Acara berlangsung cukup lama. Cukup untuk Renjun mencari tahu nama kakak kelas yang suaranya sangat ia suka itu.

"Kakak kelas yang mana sih?" Haechan, teman sekelompoknya dijadikan sebagai sumber jawaban. Renjun terus memberikan petunjuk sambil menahan diri untuk tidak langsung mengacungkan telunjuk pada orang yang dicarinya itu. "…ah –Mark sunbae? Yang tadi pagi jaga daftar absen?"

"Iya!" Renjun mengangguk antusias. "Namanya Mark? Dia bukan orang Korea?"

Haechan mengangguk. "Mark Lee sunbae itu katanya orang Kanada. Eh, salah. Lahir dan besarnya di Kanada, tapi dia orang Korea ...iya bukan ya. Ah, jangan tanya aku!"

Korea atau Kanada? Renjun sepertinya tidak peduli yang mana. Yang pasti sih… namanya Mark Lee. Itu cukup.

…

…

Beberapa minggu setelah acara, Renjun jadi menyadari kalau akhir-akhir itu dia sering melamun. Melamunkan tentang bagaimana menyenangkannya jika nanti dia bisa berteman sangat dekat dengan Mark sunbae. Dia membayangkan tentang bagaimana dia mungkin bisa saling chat tiap hari dengan Mark sunbae. Pokoknya, apapun dengan Mark sunbae!

"Jaemin mana?" Jeno menoleh kanan kiri ketika menyadari rombongan makan siangnya berkurang satu. Renjun dan Haechan juga tidak tahu ke mana dia. Mereka hanya lanjut memesan makanan karena tahu Jaemin pasti keluyuran dan dia akan tiba-tiba datang sambil berlari ke meja mereka.

Tak lama, Jaemin datang dengan wajah tak bersalah sama sekali. Dia tertawa kencang ketika mendengar rentetan keluhan dari Jeno dan Haechan yang mencari-carinya –padahal sebenarnya mereka tidak terlalu memusingkan itu.

"Kamu belum beli makan?" tanya Renjun ketika menyadari Jaemin hanya datang dengan dua porsi minum di kedua tangannya.

Jaemin menggeleng. "Sudah, sudah. Tapi dibawakan sunbae –oh iya, boleh kan Mark sunbae ikut makan sama kita?"

Renjun mengerjapkan mata. Mark sunbae?

Belum sempat ada yang menjawab, Mark sudah datang membawakan dua porsi makan siang yang sepertinya adalah miliknya dan Jaemin. Jaemin langsung mengajak Mark duduk, yakin teman-temannya tidak keberatan.

"Maaf ya, padahal kalian tidak mengenalku." Mark menggaruk kepalanya, merasa sungkan duduk bersama adik kelasnya.

Jeno dan Haechan sibuk menjawabinya. "Tidak kok, sunbae. Kami tahu namamu." Jeno.

"Siapa sih yang tidak kenal sunbae?" Haechan tertawa, berusaha membuat Mark tidak merasa canggung. Mark hanya tersenyum tipis dan sesekali tertawa melihat para adik kelasnya ini ternyata benar-benar menyambutnya –sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mereka tidak nyaman dengan kedatangan seseorang yang tidak mereka kenal ini.

"Oh, iya. Belum kenalan. Aku saja deh yang kenalkan." Jaemin sok berdeham sebelum mulai mengenalkan Jeno, Renjun, dan Haechan pada Mark. "Aku dan Jeno sudah kenal lama, dari SD mungkin ya. Kalau Haechan dan Renjun dari sekolah lain. Kami waktu itu sekelompok pembinaan dan setelah itu jadi dekat begitu tahu kami semua sekelas!"

"Oh, dari pembinaan ya. Semoga kalian awet sampai kelas 3 ya," kata Mark. Dia teringat dengan teman-teman sekelompok pembinaannya yang waktu kelas 1 dekat, tapi sekarang untuk bertegur sapa saja canggung.

Mereka hanya membalas dengan tawa-tawa tidak yakin.

"…sekarang coba kamu kenalkan Mark sunbae pada kita, Jaemin." Renjun mengulas senyum yang terlihat sedikit dipaksakan. Dia sulit mengontrol ekspresinya. Apalagi ketika dia mendapati Jaemin tiba-tiba terlihat panik, lalu Mark juga mengalihkan pandangan sambil menahan senyum.

"Ngg… kami… teman kok?" Jaemin menjawab dengan senyuman aneh. Dia kemudian menabok kaki Mark ketika dia tertawa tertahan. "Sunbae jangan macam-macam deh."

"Habis, kamu lucu –aw, maaf."

Siul-siulan dari Haechan mulai mengisi suasana meja itu. Jeno juga tak henti-hentinya meledek Jaemin yang tak diduga-duga bisa menduluinya dapat pacar. Iya, dari tingkah laku Jaemin dan Mark, mereka tidak perlu dengan sabar menunggu Jaemin benar-benar menuturkan kalimat 'Mark sunbae adalah pacarku'.

Tak terkecuali Renjun. Dia sudah mengira begitu dari pertama Jaemin mengajak Mark bergabung. Jaemin pastilah ingin Mark menjadi bagian dari lingkaran teman-temannya.

Renjun juga inginnya begitu. Dia juga ingin Mark bergabung, tapi dengan cara dia yang jadi orang tengahnya. Dialah yang membawa Mark masuk.

Di tengah hiruk pikuk suasana kantin pada jam makan siang, tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan dia sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Mark menyeruak masuk. Dia jadi teringat dengan ingatan-ingatan lamanya; menunggu paket kembang api dan perlombaan. Sejak itulah dia meyakini bahwa apapun yang bisa dibayangkan olehnya tidak akan pernah jadi kenyataan. Kenapa? Karena bersamaan dengan gambaran dia dengan Mark bersebelahan itu terpampang jelas dalam pikirannya, mata kepalanya juga sedang disuguhkan pemandangan Jaemin yang duduk di sebelah Mark.

Di jalan pulang, Renjun terus berjalan sambil menunduk. Dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini, Renjun merasa dikutuk agar tidak pernah bisa berharap selama hidupnya. Renjun merasa sangat sial mengetahui dia tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki apapun yang dia inginkan.

"Hei."

"Uwa!" Renjun merasakan sesuatu yang dinginnya menusuk pada pipinya bersamaan dengan suara yang sepertinya menegurnya. Dia pegang pipinya yang jadi sedikit basah karena ternyata Jeno baru saja menempelkan pipinya dengan sekaleng soda dingin. "Jeno…."

"Jalan itu sambil lihat ke depan. Kalau jatuh, kamu yang menangis nanti."

Jeno mengoperkan kalengan itu pada Renjun, lalu dilanjutkan dengan membuka sebuah kaleng lagi yang tadi disimpannya di tangannya yang lain. Renjun menerima kalengan itu, tapi tidak langsung dibukanya. Dia hanya melihatnya untuk beberapa saat.

"Menangis hanya gara-gara jatuh? Aku tidak mungkin begitu," balas Renjun walaupun sedikit terlambat. Tangannya sekarang sedang kesulitan membuka kalengnya. Jeno langsung mengambilnya dari genggaman tangan Renjun, lalu membukanya.

"Oh ya?" dia kembalikan lagi kalengnya ketika sudah berhasil terbuka. "Tapi sekarang kamu juga terlihat ingin menangis."

Langkah Renjun terhenti, diikuti Jeno. Jeno sepertinya tahu kalau kata-katanya pasti akan tepat sasaran.

"…aku terlihat seperti itu?" Sebuah anggukan dari Jeno sukses menghasilkan sebuah helaan napas dari Renjun. "…kalau memang begitu, memang apa pedulimu?"

Renjun mempercepat langkah kakinya, meninggalkan Jeno di belakang. Yang dia rasakan sekarang adalah malu, malu, dan malu. Mungkin juga ada rasa-rasa kasihan pada diri sendiri. Yang dia tahu pasti adalah dia ingin segera kabur dari sana. Kabur dari tatapan Jeno yang seakan menyelidikinya sampai seluk beluk terdalam.

"Apa aku tidak boleh peduli?" sergah Jeno sambil berusaha menyesuaikan dengan langkah kaki Renjun. "Aku peduli padamu juga bukan mauku."

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah. Jangan peduli."

"Mana bisa begitu?"

"Bisa-bisa saja."

Renjun tidak mengerti kenapa dia jadi bicara begitu ketusnya pada Jeno yang sedang bersikap baik padanya. Dia hanya dapat merasakan kesal.

Ada orang yang benar-benar pusing melihatmu linglung, Renjun. Baik-baiklah padanya.

"Kamu aneh hari ini!" kata Jeno dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi. Tangannya menggenggam pergelangan Renjun, berharap itu akan menghentikan jalannya.

"Kenapa jadi mengataiku?!" Renjun berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Jeno, tapi Jeno lebih kuat. Genggamannya tidak bisa dilepasnya. "Lepas…!"

Lama-lama, ringisannya berubah jadi suara isakan yang lagi-lagi dia tidak ketahui alasannya. Dadanya penuh sesak. Ada yang ingin dia keluarkan, teriakkan, keluhkan sedari tadi, tapi seakan ada yang menahannya untuk tidak melakukan demikian.

"Ah… jangan menangis dong…," ucap Jeno, dengan nada panik dan menyesal. Tangannya meraba-raba udara. "Aku hanya bercanda. Maaf…."

Bukan, bukan salah Jeno. Renjun ingin menyangkal. Memang dia menangis karena Jeno, tapi justru dia senang sekarang bisa mengeluarkan apa yang membelenggunya dari tadi.

Genggaman pada pergelangannya dirasakan Renjun merenggang. Jeno mengambil kaleng soda dari tangan Renjun untuk diletakkan di lantai bersamaan dengan kaleng miliknya. Renjun hanya mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat apa yang Jeno lakukan.

Jeno mengeluarkan saputangan dari dalam saku tasnya, lalu menyeka wajah Renjun. "Malu kalau dilihat orang. Sudah ya? Kita pulang sekarang," kata Jeno lembut sebelum menggandeng tangan Renjun dan mengantarnya pulang.

…

…

Katakan Renjun tidak berpendirian, tapi dia merasakan ada hal yang baru sejak itu. Ya, sejak Jeno mengantarnya pulang. Selama di jalan, Jeno berkali-kali menghalangi Renjun dengan tubuhnya setiap mereka melewati segerombolan orang agar mereka tidak memperhatikan wajah Renjun yang sembab. Jeno mengerti jika ditanyai ketika habis menangis itu benar-benar tidak nyaman.

"Jangan menangis lagi."

Itu kata-kata yang diucapkan Jeno ketika Renjun sudah berada di ambang pintu rumahnya. Saat itulah Renjun yakin bahwa Jeno benar-benar peduli soal dia menangis atau tidak.

Sejak itu, hubungannya dengan Jeno mengarah ke hal yang aneh. Coba tanyakan pada Jeno atau Renjun langsung, dan mereka juga tidak akan tahu jawabannya. Kalau begitu, ayo coba tanya Haechan.

"Mereka dekat sekali akhir-akhir ini. Tanda-tanda aku bakal ditinggal sendiri lagi." Haechan sedih. Waktu itu sudah ditinggal Jaemin main terus dengan Mark, sekarang Jeno dan Renjun juga asik sendiri.

Bukan hanya Haechan saja yang pusing melihat Jeno dan Renjun yang tiba-tiba dekat. Jaemin dan teman-teman yang lain pun begitu.

"…kami tidak pacaran." Jeno kepayahan ketika dihujani pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Bohong!" sergah Jaemin, selaku pemimpin dari pasukan. "Aku tahu kalian jalan berdua saja minggu kemarin!"

"Memangnya kenapa…." Dia mulai capek. Bayangkan betapa bersyukurnya dia ketika teman-temannya yang sedang mengerubunginya itu perlahan membubarkan diri lantaran guru pelajaran berikutnya sudah masuk kelas.

Renjun juga tidak dibebaskan dari posisi yang dikerubungi, tentu saja. Dia juga menyangkal semua pertanyaan yang merujuk pada poin dia dan Jeno pacaran. Karena memang kenyataannya begitu.

Tapi yang pasti, dia bukan menyangkal dengan alasan karena masih ada nama seorang kakak kelas dalam pikirannya terpatri dalam-dalam.

….

"Teman-teman mengira kita ada apa-apa…."

Renjun mengangguk, tidak yakin bagaimana harus meresponnya. Dia lagi-lagi sedang berdua dengan Jeno di kelas. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi setengah jam yang lalu, tapi mereka masih di sana karena Jeno harus mengisi buku piket. Renjun di sana hanya menemani Jeno, karena pasangan piketnya dari tadi tidak kelihatan.

"Lama-lama, aku juga bisa jadi salah sangka kita ada apa-apa."

Renjun melihat ke arahnya. Jeno berkata seperti itu masih dengan pandangan mata yang terfokus pada buku piket. Tangannya juga tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti menulis.

Jeno melirik Renjun seakan minta ditimpali. Bagaimana caranya Renjun bisa tidak tersenyum geli dilirik seperti itu?

"Kamu mau kita ada apa-apa?" tanya Renjun, sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Jeno. Yang ditanya hanya tertawa ringan. Tertanda hari itu, hubungan mereka menjadi lebih resmi.

Renjun merasa senang. Sebelum ini, dia tahu kalau dia sama sekali tidak pernah terbayang kalau dia akan menghabiskan waktu senggang maupun waktu sibuk dengan Jeno. Mungkin karena itulah dia bisa dengan leganya tetap menempel padanya. Perasaan aman itu memang tidak ada duanya lagi.

Sekarang ada Jeno di sampingnya. Ada Jeno yang tidak pernah sama sekali muncul dalam pikirannya.

Dia tidak akan pernah pergi. Itu yang Renjun percayai.

Sebanyak rasa syukurnya mengetahui Jeno tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya, Renjun juga masih tidak ingin menerima dengan lapang dada bahwa dia tidak akan pernah benar-benar mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Sesuatu yang dia inginkan dengan sangat, sampai-sampai sesuatu itu bisa muncul dalam pikiran bawah sadarnya.

Dia menginginkan agar mereka berlima –dengan Mark juga, masih bisa bersama bahkan sampai kuliah. Tapi ternyata Haechan ingin melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri.

Dia menginginkan kedua orangtuanya bisa datang di hari kelulusannya. Tapi ternyata ayahnya terlalu sibuk sehingga hanya ibunya yang datang.

Masih ada rasa takut yang membuatnya tidak ingin mencoba mengharapkan sesuatu.

Rasa takutnya memuncak pada suatu malam, ketika dia mendapati dirinya dengan enaknya melamunkan bagaimana dia ke depannya masih bahagia bersama Jeno. Dia dapat membayangkan dirinya mungkin saja sedang memperhatikan Jeno yang masih tidur padahal matahari sudah tinggi. Membayangkan jarinya yang memainkan rambut hitam Jeno yang mencuat karena tidur.

Renjun takut, sedih, tapi juga senang. Dia takut dan sedih, tahu kalau hal seindah itu sudah tidak mungkin terjadi lagi, tapi juga senang karena dengan begini, dia tahu kalau dia memang menginginkan Jeno. Dia menginginkan Jeno bukan sebagai pengganti si kakak kelas yang suaranya sempat memikat hatinya.

Senyum terukir di wajahnya, tapi memang airmatanya tidak menyangkal kalau dia masih ingin bisa melanjutkan cerita dengan Jeno. Renjun yang berumur 20 tahun itu sudah tidak mengharapkan hubungan yang tahan lama.

….

Selama empat tahun Renjun menjalani hubungan yang dia antisipasikan tidak akan mempunyai lanjutan. Terus menerus menjaga perasaannya agar tidak mengekspektasikan sesuatu yang nantinya malah membuatnya jatuh tiba-tiba. Pada awalnya, dia merasa kalau mengatakan 'Jeno sebenarnya tidak sesenang itu bertemu denganmu' pada dirinya sendiri ketika Jeno baru saja bilang bahwa dia menikmati kencannya adalah hal yang sulit, tapi lama-lama dia terbiasa. Dia harus terbiasa. Siap-siap kalau Jeno tiba-tiba saja ingin mengajaknya putus.

[Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Malam ini, datanglah ke tempatku.]

Sebuah pesan dari Jeno.

Terdengar sangat serius. Dia tidak begitu ingat Jeno pernah mengajaknya bicara sampai sebegitunya, sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa menebak sama sekali kira-kira Jeno ingin bicara tentang apa.

"…mungkin hari ini…." Renjun teringat dengan lamunannya beberapa tahun lalu. "…putus ya?"

Sesuatu yang bisa dia bayangkan tidak akan terjadi di kenyataan. Kalau dia bisa membayangkan masa depan di mana dia dengan Jeno menikmati suatu pagi di hari libur, berarti dia tidak akan pernah melakukan itu. Dia membayangkan itu ketika sudah pacaran. Jadi kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah dia akan diputuskan kan?

Renjun sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar apapun kata penolakan yang akan dikeluarkan Jeno. Dia sudah banyak latihan.

Tangannya mengetuk pelan pintu apartemen Jeno walaupun dia bisa membunyikan bel. Dari luar, Renjun bisa mendengar derap langkah menuju pintu. Pintu terbuka dan Jeno menyambutnya. "Masuklah." Renjun menurut.

Mau tak mau Renjun memperhatikan wajah Jeno, mencari-cari adakah perubahan ekspresi dari yang biasanya. Dan ada. Ada yang berbeda.

Jeno menyadari Renjun yang masih berdiri termangu. "Ada apa? Duduk saja." Kali ini Renjun tidak langsung menuruti. Dia hanya menundukkan kepala, membuat Jeno kebingungan. "Kamu kenapa?"

Sebuah gelengan kuat dari Renjun sebelum melepaskan bawaannya yang tidak banyak. Hanya tas ransel dan jaket. Dia kemudian duduk di sofa yang berada di tengah ruangan. Jeno menawarinya minum dan segala macam suguhan, tapi tidak diiyakan Renjun.

Kapan terakhir kali Jeno menawarkan minum di kamarnya? Sudah lama. Beberapa tahun lalu. Itu pun karena mereka masih pada fase awal pacaran. Masih ada rasa-rasa orang asing di antara mereka.

"Kamu mau bicara soal apa?" tanya Renjun, sambil menerima segelas susu hangat. Padahal Renjun tidak mengiyakan tawarannya tadi, tapi ternyata Jeno memaksa.

Bisa dia lihat tangan Jeno mencengkeram gelasnya sendiri. Ujung jarinya sampai memutih. "…nanti saja." Jeno mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu ujung sofa yang tidak ditempati Renjun. Sesekali dia menyesap susu dari gelasnya, menjadikan suara seruput sebagai satu-satunya bunyi latar di sana.

Renjun hanya memegang gelasnya dengan kedua telapaknya. Dia sama sekali tidak mood untuk ini.

"Renjun."

Kepalanya ia tolehkan begitu mendengar Jeno memanggil namanya. "Ya?"

Jeno meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja. Renjun menyadari Jeno menelan ludah. Sepertinya memang pembicaraan mereka akan berat.

Kedua tangan Jeno tertaut di depan wajahnya. Dia berpikir keras. Renjun yang melihatnya dapat merasakan sesuatu yang memenuhi relung dadanya. Tidak nyaman. Dia sudah latihan. Dia sudah siap. Tapi tetap saja ketika sudah di keadaan yang sebenarnya, dia merasa tidak berdaya.

Bohong kalau Renjun sama sekali tidak menginginkan agar bisa tetap bersama Jeno sampai tua. Dia yang sudah selama ini menemaninya. Untuk apa dia mengharapkan agar tidak bersama dia lagi? Kalau bukan karena kutukannya ini, Renjun akan terus berdoa untuk itu.

Jeno mulai menuturkan bagaimana dia sangat berterimakasih pada Renjun atas tahun-tahun mereka bersama sejak SMA sampai sekarang mereka sudah kuliah. Dia bilang bagaimana dia juga tidak percaya kalau mereka akan bertahan selama itu. "Cara kita pacaran waktu itu juga bukan sesuatu yang direncanakan matang-matang, kan? Tapi ternyata kita masih terjebak dengan satu sama lain sampai sekarang."

Renjun mengangguk pelan. Mereka bisa pacaran juga kelihatannya karena alasan terbawa suasana. Karena teman-teman terus bertanya pada mereka. Apa mereka pacaran?

Terdengar suara gesekan baju dan permukaan sofa, yang membuat Renjun melirik ke sumber suara. Jeno memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Tapi dengarkan aku. Aku minta maaf, Renjun."

Ini dia.

Renjun membuang muka, menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Dia terus melantunkan dalam hati kalau dia bisa menahan apapun jenis kata penolakan. Apapun. Dia sudah membiasakan diri. Dia sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan berbagai macam bentuk antisipasi. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri Renjun menyesal telah melupakan prinsipnya untuk tidak pernah berharap, karena sekarang dia sedang menuai akibatnya.

Ini salahku karena berharap.

Tapi Renjun merasakan tangannya digenggam. Tubuhnya dibawa ke dalam pelukan hangat. Dia mendongakkan kepala, ingin melihat apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Dia lihat senyum Jeno yang memberikan rasa lega dalam hatinya.

"…ternyata memang aku masih ingin bersamamu bertahun-tahun lagi," bisik Jeno tepat di telinga. Dia melepaskan pelukannya untuk lagi-lagi meraih tangan yang lebih kecil. Renjun agak lambat untuk memprosesnya –sampai Jeno memperlihatkan sebuah benda bulat yang lubangnya sepertinya pas dengan ukuran jari manis Renjun. "…aku harap bukan hanya aku yang merasa nyaman dengan ini semua."

Tidak ada balasan apa-apa dari Renjun, tapi Jeno sudah mulai menyematkan benda itu di jari manis Renjun. Tidak ada tanda-tanda penolakan. Tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali, baik dari wajahnya maupun tangannya. Yang ada hanya Renjun dengan tatapannya yang seakan terkunci pada wajah Jeno yang sekarang masih tersenyum kikuk.

"…ini," kata Jeno, sambil menunjuk pada cincin yang tersemat indah itu. "…adalah bentuk kecil dari komitmenku yang besar untuk bisa tetap bersamamu." Dia mengusap-usap tangan Renjun. Dirasakannya tangan Renjun mendingin. "Tapi aku tidak memaksamu. Kalau kamu keberatan, lepaskan saja."

Anehkah jika Jeno takut dia selama ini memberikan kesan kalau dia adalah yang satu-satunya merasakan senang? Mungkin aneh, tapi itu yang Jeno rasakan –dan itulah alasan dari permintaan maafnya. Dia mulai tahu kalau dulu ada sebuah nama yang menghiasi pikiran Renjun, dan nama itu bukan miliknya.

Renjun masih belum bersuara. Dia lalu menatap tangannya yang dihiasi cincin. Jeno menelan ludah dengan rasa kecewa melihat Renjun memegangi cincinnya seakan ingin melepasnya. Tapi alih-alih melepasnya, Renjun justru mendekap tangannya sendiri. Memeluki tangannya yang tersemat cincin.

Jeno samar-samar mendengar Renjun menggumamkan sesuatu. Tidak terlalu mendengarnya berkata apa, Jeno meminta Renjun untuk mengulang, walau sebenarnya dia akan tetap mengulang tanpa diminta. "…kamu yang pertama…."

"Pertama?"

Renjun hanya mengangguk, sepertinya tak berniat menjelaskan. Dia ingat lagi soal keinginannya dulu, yang menginginkan mereka berlima kuliah di tempat yang sama, tapi ternyata Haechan memilih kuliah di luar negeri dan Jaemin juga jadi sulit dihubungi walaupun kuliah di universitas yang sama. Dari semuanya, Jeno tetap bersamanya.

Dia juga menginginkan kedua orangtuanya datang melihatnya mengenakan seragam kelulusannya hari itu, tapi ayahnya terlalu sibuk hingga tidak bisa datang. Untuk itu, Jeno terus memfoto Renjun dengan ibunya sampai-sampai Renjun punya satu album penuh dari acara itu. Jeno menutup kekosongan ayahnya.

Dia lupa kalau selama ini Jeno memang selalu membantah prinsipnya. Dia yang selalu bisa mematahkan kutukannya. Dia orang pertama yang tidak terpengaruh oleh bayangannya.

Renjun mulai terisak, masih terus menggumamkan hal yang sama seperti radio rusak. "…kamu… kamu yang pertama…."

Jeno tidak tahu harus apa selain memeluknya lagi. Dia membisikkan kata-kata penenang, berharap Renjun akan berhenti menangis –atau paling tidak menjelaskan kenapa dia menangis.

Renjun memang berhenti menangis setelah beberapa lama, tapi dia tidak pernah menjelaskan apapun pada Jeno. Jadilah Jeno tidak pernah tahu alasan di balik tangisannya ataupun maksud dari kata-katanya hari itu –bahkan sampai hari ini, tadi pagi, ketika dia terbangun dari tidur karena merasa ada yang memainkan rambut hitamnya.

"Selamat pagi."

.

.

END  
a/n. bingung gak wks. Kepala saya muter-muter pas baca ulang.

Jadi… in case ada yang gak ngerti (tapi tetep baca sampe sini wkwk makasih lho), Renjun itu mikir kalo apapun yang bisa muncul di pikirannya itu pasti gak bakalan kejadian di dunia nyata –baik sengaja maupun nggak. Kalo dia mikir 'nanti pasti asik nih main kembang api sama temen-temen', itu artinya dia gak bakal bisa main. Bisa jadi gara-gara dia gak dibolehin main di luar malem-malem, atau temen-temennya yang pada gabisa, atau kembang apinya yang tiba-tiba jadi gak ada, atau apapun.

Dia waktu itu bayangin 'aku pengen bisa duduk sebelahan sama Mark'. Tapi nyatanya yang duduk di sebelah Mark itu kan Jaemin. Jadi ya gitu.

Terus, kan NoRen pacarannya udah dari SMA ya. Tapi Renjun baru _gak sengaja_ kebayang dia bisa quality time pagi-pagi sama Jeno itu baru pas dia umur 20. Jadi kira-kira 3-4 tahun sebelum itu, Renjun yakin banget kalo dia bakal langgeng sama Jeno, gara-gara gak pernah kebayang Jeno sebelum-sebelumnya.

Dia antara seneng sama sedih sih. Seneng, dia berasa punya jaminan mereka gak bakal ada acara putus-putusan. Sedih, gara-gara Renjun jadi mikir, jangan-jangan dia pacaran sama Jeno itu _solely_ nyari gantinya Mark aja (jadi dia sebenernya gak suka Jeno, tapi pengen pacaran), makanya dia juga berasa seneng pas akhirnya _gak sengaja_ kebayang Jeno (karena artinya emang dia suka Jeno).

Yah, pokoknya gitu sih. Kalo masih gak ngerti… saya minta maaf;;; tapi plotnya emang gak jelas kok hue.

Thx for reading yaahh

Ini nulisnya udah dari sebelum UN tapi baru di publish sekarang~ mikir-mikir dulu ini layak publish atau tidak hahaha. Terlalu belibet kata-katanya.


End file.
